


Pink Tile R18

by SakurahiRei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Bleed, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 摘要：应该还是19伦34利这个样子。十分病态，还十分双向傲娇别扭（？），没什么剧情，就是想开车。不太好吃，但我爽了就可以。是双向箭头，真的是双向箭头。





	Pink Tile R18

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：R18、violent、bleed、dirty talk、bj  
配对：艾利（黑帮艾xNN利）、本文中设定韩吉性别为女  
申明：都是假的，我不拥有角色。

他坐在浴池里，粉橙色的水像是一床丝绸，将其鼻子以下的部分全数覆盖。剩下露在空气中的半张脸白得似乎有些一反常态，这让他黏在额前的黑发显得过于突兀。

男人半阖着眼，眼眶四周还残留着些许深色的眼影，与过劳的代价混合在一起，向下在脸上留下一条条的痕迹。他在水中吹了口气，看向前方的粉橙色瓷砖，自己的剪影与背后一盆吊兰的重叠在了一块儿，模样有些滑稽可笑。然后注意到周围的一切都被坠向西边的太阳染成了同一个颜色。他缓缓抬起手，皮肤划过温柔的液体，冲破水平面。

他翻转着手掌，像是在确定自己有没有成为其中之一。良久，男人将自己撑起，半个身子歪向浴池外的白色铁制矮桌。他用挂在一边的毛巾擦干手，跪着捞过桌上的笔，开始在纸上写写画画。没过多久，便啪得一声按下录音键。他轻轻握着笔，在桌上打出几个常规节拍，待水龙头中好不容易挤出的水滴冲向“汪洋”的怀抱时，他微微张开嘴，哼唱出沙哑而缓慢的音符。

那块占据了一整面墙的镜子不是他的癖好，但因为对方说一不二的习惯，只得勉强妥协。他偏过头，身体向左边微侧，左手绕到右肩后，轻轻按压皮肤上一处不明显的淤青。酸麻感漂浮在肉体上，在来得及钻进他脑袋之前消散干净。他用弹舌替代了笔身敲出的鼓点，伸手打开吊兰盆边上的一个小柜子，刺眼的白光和五颜六色的瓶瓶罐罐一块儿砸向他。他低下身子，手臂横在额前。药罐和几卷绷带落进了水里，他堪堪拦下了剪刀，刀片在手背上划出一道红痕。那些罐子没有拧紧瓶盖的缘故，暗绿色的液体将他身边的桃色热水染成了深褐，而白色的药片则在水面上挣扎了几下后沉入池底。

他皱皱眉，把剪刀塞回橱柜，翻出一个搪瓷罐子，将就着离保质期限不远的牙膏，抹开在淤青上。等他弯腰打算去捡水池里的瓶瓶罐罐时，镜面上突然出现在他身后的人影静止了他的动作。

那人一身沾了不少血的白色衬衫外挂了一件破破烂烂的黑色西服，裤腿被利器划开了一道长长的开口，露出结了一半痂的伤口；他低着头，虽然没让汗湿的碎发遮住双眼，可脸上的血迹却叫人仍旧看不清他的神情；青年靠在雪白的门框上，任血污弄脏木门和瓷砖；他两指夹着把刀，靠近刀柄的地方有几处缺口。充满血腥味的身影在暖色光线下格格不入，在他进入到这个狭窄空间的时候，原本柔软的空气瞬间如同结冰的海浪。

半跪在浴池里的男人停下了动作，他像只蓄势待发的猫，全身的肌肉都绷得紧紧的。他看了来者半分钟，才决定伸手去关录音机。

与此同时的，那把浸染过无数人鲜血的短刀尖叫着撕破空气，蹭着他手背扎入地面上相邻两块瓷砖的缝隙中。男人瞳孔骤缩，猛地侧过身子。他看见原本站在门口的人转眼已经来到他的身边，鲜红的手抓向他手腕。

宛如疾风，宛如猛兽。

灰蓝色的眼睛中映入一只负伤的孤狼，他的视网膜像是一台变速放映机，捕捉到了对方每一根发丝的颤动，每一次肌肉的抽动，每一滴水珠在他们身边翩翩起舞。然后那只手在他犹豫的一瞬间抓破自己的幕布——他这才注意到这是一只皮肤上伤可见骨的手。

青年的下巴搁在刚抹过药膏的皮肉上，他的表情有些可怖：阴暗的眼底与布满血丝的眼白将一双金色的眼睛完美衬托。他微微张开嘴，伴随着粗重的喘息，用露出的虎牙隔空啃咬对方的肩颈。  
“……利威尔。”

巫师低哑的魔咒在野猫的耳边炸开。

被唤作利威尔的男人弓起身子，他提起右腿，用膝盖重重地顶撞对方的腹部。接着挥开那只鲜红的手，他紧紧扣住他肩膀，把青年按向墙壁——水龙头接住了他破破烂烂的身子。肩胛骨撞在铁上对的疼痛把他从“睡梦”中喊醒，他睁大半眯着的眼睛，看见黑发男人的拳头朝自己砸来。他侧过脸，水滴和高速带起的气流在耳边停留，而后不等其作出反应，拳头扭转了方向，不偏不倚地砸在他脸上。他觉得自己有一瞬间失去了对身体的控制权，等回神后，疼痛才如同密密麻麻的蚂蚁似的冲向自己。他在嘴里尝到了不少铁锈味，大牙似乎略有松动。

青年抬起脸，看见对方起伏的胸膛与仍未放下的手。

利威尔一手掐着他脖子，一手握拳放在脸侧。箭在弦上，他随时都可以把这个猎手揍得找不着北。肩颈处的瘀伤隐隐作痛，他想起一周前的“战场”，对全身上下针扎似的刺痛有些焦虑。即便身下这个罪魁祸首如今看起来弱不禁风，却也没让他再松开紧握的手。他应该把这个小鬼揍晕吗？免得夜长梦多，造成不必要的麻烦。或者替他用一下那卷怎么看都有些失效的绷带，这家伙的伤势相较前几次严重太多。还是不了，光是待在这缸各种液体混杂的水里就让他浑身发颤。利威尔决定选择最初的方案，他紧皱着眉，让自己的拳头极速下冲。

而就在此时，那支仿佛是要印证他恐惧的针筒“凭空”出现在他手臂边上。利威尔迅速松开嵌住对方的手，身体朝后弹去，他的背撞在了小柜子上，尖角刺破了皮肤，疼痛却不及劈头盖脸而来的愤怒与慌乱。

青年勾起嘴角，笑得有些慎人。他在把手上借力，缓缓站起身，步伐不稳地在对方面前站定。

“利威尔先生……”他啐了一口血沫，垂眸透过淡褐色的水盯住对方白皙的双足，“您总是在这个时候，变得格外可爱。”深红色凝成一股细流从他鼻腔里歪歪斜斜地滑下，他用没受伤的手抹了抹鼻子。

“……真难看啊。”利威尔皱眉，下一秒右脚朝后用力，在对方向自己冲来的瞬间弯腰抱住他的腰身，另一只手嵌住握着针管的手腕。他身体猛地向左倾斜，把人摔向浴池外的同时躲过膝踢。青年向后倒去，在与地拥抱地面之前撑住了桌面，他咬牙伸手抓住男人的黑发，将他的头朝浴池扶手拎去。利威尔的手挡在面前，腕骨几乎被撞麻。他趴伏在边缘上，腿向后一扫，让对方重新摔进水中。四溅的水花遮蔽了他的视线，他挥开肮脏的液体，抄起水底的罐子往人身上扔。对方侧身躲过，模仿他刚才的动作，用脚把他在狭窄的空间内绊倒。

“！”利威尔瞪眼，一脚曲起在身前，一脚蹬在扶手，欺身压上的人仍旧攥着他的头发，而针尖则在他的阻拦下离眼睛尚有一段距离，“艾伦！”他嘶嘶吼道。

青年握紧针筒，手背上的伤口重新裂开，红色滴落在利威尔的脸上，因为水珠而被晕染开。他几乎决眦，眼底的神色愈显浑浊。艾伦跪在他的腿间，膝盖上前轻易把对方曲起的腿顶到一边。  
弄脏他。

他啃咬着自己干裂的下唇上的皮，像是在撕扯对方身上的皮肉。他应该是凭借蛮力的狩猎者，却偏爱借助外来力量。他的手甚至为此而颤抖，水珠从针尖上滋出，鲜血滴进利威尔的眼睛。啊，是了。他灰蓝色的眼睛，有时阴暗得不得了，有时却比任何东西都要清澈。他想亲吻他的睫毛，想舔舐宝石般的瞳仁；他想抹开他的眼影，在高高的颧骨上留下沾染了自己指纹的印记。

艾伦突然松开绷紧的神经，手上的推力瞬间消散。利威尔控制不了地猛然向他怀里冲去，针尖蹭着他脸颊而过。紧接着，刺痛的触感在他脖颈上炸开，冰凉的液体混入血液。他瞪大了眼，用力把针筒挥到墙上，细小的玻璃片一半掉落在平台上，一半落入水中。利威尔手下一滑，身子歪入水里，他挣扎了一下，钻出水面趴在扶手边剧烈咳嗽——呛入胃里和肺中的液体味道并不太好。

“利威尔先生……”艾伦从后面抱住他，对方从肩胛骨伤口处流出的血液早已干涸，在惨白的脊背上留下溪流般的印记，“……让我弄脏你，”他把下巴搁在他的肩上，伸出舌头描绘他耳朵的轮廓；他伸手按住利威尔的颈椎骨，一节节向下按捏；他的手太冷了，相较于身下这具温热的躯体来说过于冰冷，男人身上的温度令其恋恋不舍，指肚划过了尾椎，又想向更让人神往的地方而去，“之后一定会替您清理干净的，但就现在，就一小会儿……”艾伦将手指伸进他的嘴中，指纹接触舌苔，像是在沙漠中找到了一处寒冰，又像是在极寒的山巅上跌进了热汤，他浑身一颤，更用力地去抱紧了较小的躯体。

歌者死死盯住面前录音机凹陷下去的录制键，他额头开始渗出丝丝冷汗，颚骨失去了让自己咬合的能力，只得颤颤巍巍地轻碰对方的手指；他觉得恶心，胃里残留了前夜的酒水几乎就要跟着那人进出的手指流出口腔；利威尔抓着浴池边，泛白的指甲盖下甚至还印留了艾伦的血液——他不知道自己有没有发出怪异的呻吟，但眼前的景象终于还是等不了他大脑慢慢的适应，逐渐融化在他的视网膜上。

“……”他感到手掌下的扶手像极了热砂，而被阳光染成的粉橙色一切都化作焦土，利威尔吸了口气，甚至能闻到硝烟与尘土的味道。

可偏偏背后那人留下的一串亲吻，冰冷得似是无尽沙漠中的一眼泉水。

“什么？”艾伦听到对方细声的呢喃，抬起头来。他握住他精瘦的腰肢，将人转过来压在浴池边缘。

“……滚开。”男人的手肘向后撑在桌面上，后背悬空，腰部被扶手搁得有些疼。艾伦跪在他的腿间，手指在胯部留下深浅不一的几个指印。他垂头看向对方光裸的下身，金色的目光从肚脐下滑至隐私部位。像是没有听见利威尔的声音，他反倒加重了手上的力度。

艾伦抬眸看了对方一眼，而后将湿漉漉的吻印在他的小腹上。男人的身体抽动了一下，汗湿的手有气无力地去推搡他的脑袋。艾伦张开嘴，用牙齿啃咬他的皮肉，鼻尖在充斥着桃香的肉体与毛发上划过。他一手托住两颗囊袋搓揉玩弄，一手轻触逐渐硬挺的阴茎。手上残留的血液被刮蹭到柱身上，他低头“如约”替人舔去红色的斑迹。利威尔的头向后仰起，他裸露在外的脖颈不知是因为躁动还是逐渐上升到的气温而开始泛红，凸起的喉结上下轻微滑动。从艾伦的角度看不见男人的神情，这不打紧，他反倒更偏爱看见对方因为情欲而过度抬起头部。他喜欢他的颈部，当汗水让那段皮肉变得光滑黏腻，当红与青的花朵绽放在洁白无瑕的土地上——尤其是在此时，理应用鲜血点缀一整张幕布。

狩猎者的气息愈发急促，他张嘴含住男人勃起的器物，舌尖卷过顶端的小孔，舌苔抚上肉柱上的青筋，柔软的口腔时而收缩着。他像极了一个吃到糖果的孩子，对入口的甜食爱不释手。艾伦抬起头，让自己的唾液跟着重力下滑，在对方的小腹上汇聚成一小滩污渍。他想起他的体内，在每次吞吃进自己时便会因为承受不住过于激烈的抽送顶弄而夹紧流水。艾伦把手探向他的会阴，指甲跟随自己吞吃的频率一块儿轻轻搔动按压着。

利威尔的手平放在身侧，他隐约通过模糊的视线看见自己不久前刚涂写过的纸，其上黑色的字画被水整片整片地晕开，每一笔都长出无数毛发与其它的纠缠不休。而后黑色愈涨愈大，直至将白纸尽数吞没，蔓延向白色的桌面，伸出爪子攥住自己的手臂。利威尔抖了一下，他努力扭过脖子向身下看去——棕色的脑袋在自己腿间上下浮动，从阴茎冲向小腹直至头顶的快感让他开始在桎梏下反抗挣扎，直到冰凉的手指侵入他的身体。

他猛地抬腰，想要逃离异物的侵犯，却因将自己送进青年口腔深处而筋挛着高潮。他曲起双腿夹住对方的身子，大腿内侧被褐色的毛发搔得有些发痒。利威尔睁大眼睛让头顶混杂在一起的色彩坠入眼里，他觉得自己身处在一个染缸中，天花板把所有颜色都加入容器里，而他身上布满了一掌长的伤口，所有色调都被夕阳光制成的搅拌棒混进他的体内。

恶心到令人作呕。

他的牙齿在打颤，咬合肌变成了棉花。利威尔轻声呻吟着，厌恶自己软弱无力的气音，落在某人的耳中却成了天籁。

艾伦用力吸吮他的欲火，将不太浓稠的体液一滴不漏地含在嘴里。他的手指仍然在对方温热的穴中，几乎是残忍的，他用指甲用力抠挖充血的软肉，注意到可怜的穴口因为过度使用而充血松动。艾伦想起一周前的那场性事，与往常一样，一切都从争执、互相撕扯与斗殴开始，他不出意外落得个极其惨烈的下场。于是故技重施，他用时常带在身边的针筒，刺穿利威尔的皮肉，把罪恶的液体带进对方的血液。他把他捆在自家会客室的桌边，用他演出时用的那卷绷带遮蔽男人的视线，剩下的塞住嘴，满足自己的施暴欲——更或者是，将猎物叼在嘴中的快感。

那不是能令对方舒服的性爱，纯粹为了报复或是泄愤。艾伦将他留在被体液与血沾染的地毯上，直至今日才是再遇。

于是他一如既往地搞砸了一切。

而忏悔对于肉食者来说是一件不亚于割舍自我的难事。

艾伦把利威尔拖入浴池，他压在他的身上，单手托住对方的脸。他看上去没什么精神，好像一次高潮就剥夺了所有的生命力。艾伦如愿抹开他眼下残留的眼影，污渍与汗水混杂在一起，他靠近他的脸，从眼尾舔至耳垂。利威尔说过他像只幼犬，只会趴在他身上翻滚讨好；后来是野狗，见人就咬；再后来，等他从他身边黯然退场，就不再同他多言。像是多了层隔阂，像是终于从一个牢笼逃进另一个所谓的安全屋。

那是他不可忍受的，当猎物亲手侵犯他的控制权。艾伦用鼻尖磨蹭他的，他强迫对方张开嘴，而后将口中的精液喂进殷红的口腔内。利威尔转动头部，抗拒着扑面而来的腥膻味。

男人咳了几下，冰凉的水在脸侧浮动，药膏与体液的味道一股脑儿冲进鼻腔里。他的后穴被修长的手指向两边拨开，液体冲进肠道里。利威尔努力寻回意识，但现实似乎不允许他这么做。他一掌拍在扶手上紧紧攥住，后脑勺狠狠撞向水面——艾伦勃起的阴茎隔着粗糙的布料和拉链贴在脆弱的软肉上，他皱眉眯眼，跟着自己前后顶撞摩擦的动作喘着粗气。青年托住他的臀部，这让利威尔的上半身全部淹没在水下，他高高抬起头，像只溺水的野猫。艾伦往其中重新塞入两根手指，布满薄茧的指肚在谷道壁上搔刮，温热的体内甚至捂热了他被浴池里的水浸泡至寒冷的手指。他看见那双灰蓝色的眼睛好不容易恢复了些许色彩，又因自己的作祟而蒙上一层水雾。眼角不知道是沾了水还是眼泪，又或者是汗，它们混杂在一起，划过颧骨向下流去，至嘴角边——艾伦俯身，他吻在男人嘴角淡到几乎看不见的青色上。

利威尔的嘴很小。

大概刚好能够塞下一颗体型中等的杏子，再多含不住，如果是樱桃则没法把口腔撑满。艾伦总是喜欢挑战他的底线，因此热衷于让被玩弄成缨红的嘴唇上留下涎水的痕迹。

他空出去另一只手，撬开对方的牙齿，夹住湿漉漉的舌头。利威尔别过头以示反抗，不料两根手指直朝自己的咽喉而去。他条件反射地想要前倾呕吐，却因此将手指吞得更深。而与此同时，穴道里的指骨也往他不敢想象的地方探进——

“——呜！”

艾伦睁大眼睛，他几乎把整个手掌都要塞进他的嘴里，带出的唾液沾得满手都是。他喃喃道：“利威尔先生……声音……声音漏出来了。”身下的人猛地一颤，喉口溢出古怪的咕噜声，艾伦趁机夹住他的舌头向外扯去。男人看见对方眼底的兴奋，看见金色在逐渐昏暗的光线下刺眼得叫人想要发疯。他咬紧后牙，将好不容易攒足力气握住的拳头送至他的脸边。

飞溅的血液落在粉橙色的瓷砖上，又因湿气而画出弯曲的线。

艾伦的头往一边扭去，这一侧多数从脑后辫子里钻出的发丝粘在了布满伤痕的脸上。

利威尔的胸膛快速上下起伏，他不想等这头野兽回过神后再做出行动。他皱眉让自己的身体脱离作祟的手指，膝盖打着颤迅速向后撞上浴池壁。利威尔把手掌按在沉在水底的针管碎片上，以此将自己在肉体上飘忽不定的灵魂努力扯回。他仍觉得头晕目眩，好在瓷砖和人影不再能像浆糊一样混合在一块儿了，他好歹能分辨出青年的人形。

于是，他使劲眨了下咽，看到艾伦瞬间伸到面前的手。

狼群的王主把猎物开膛剖腹，他用尖锐的爪子刺穿单薄无力的身体，放任珍贵而甜美的鲜血四溅而出。直到猎物在地上筋挛抽搐，才低头缓缓舔舐。

艾伦胡乱地用扯下的裤子缠住利威尔的双手，他把那双弹奏乐器的手捆在水龙头上；把领带束缚住的脚踝固定于浴池的扶手边。褐发的青年双眼发红，他低头向洁白的大腿咬去。柔软的皮肉被尖牙刺破，因为所带来的视觉冲击过于强烈，这让艾伦头脑发昏到超出极限指标。他恶意玩弄着利威尔的大腿内侧，接二连三在皮肤上啃咬吸吮出青紫色的吻痕。

他手忙脚乱地扒掉快粘在自己身上的西装，从口袋里掏出一小只被抽光的生理盐水瓶扔到地上。利威尔的反应与往常不同，他虽然不明白为什么这个男人变得有些迟钝，却不妨碍他抓住这个机会去获得他渴望的东西。

“利威尔先生，利威尔先生……”艾伦瞪着眼，呼吸急促，他颤抖着请求：“请忍耐一下。”而后在后悔之前，把自己的阴茎送进他体内。

“……！”男人皱紧眉头，咳出一声痛呼。他通过眼皮挤出的视觉范围往向年少者的脸，血液和一腔欲火将他的脸蒸腾得通红。伤疤很难看，利威尔想到，那应该是接下自己方才两拳的勋章。艾伦的眼睛像两颗琥珀，镶嵌在枯槁的树干中。在过去的岁月中，他不知道有多少次自己为此心软，不论看见的是柔和的还是暴虐的，或者温暖或者冰冷，他可以为这双眼睛做任何事。

真可笑啊，偏偏长在你的脸上。

利威尔轻轻呼出一口气，抬起头放任视线飘向半空，好缓解摩擦带来的疼痛。

艾伦一寸寸破开红润的穴蕊，液体从缝隙里进入身体里，恰到好处地起到微不足道的润滑作用。他进入得不算太快，但龟头却在每一次停顿时恶意戳弄内壁，这让利威尔难以忍受。他大口地喘着气，在鼻腔中徘徊的气息杂沓无章。他攥住水龙头，险些将开关扭开。利威尔咬住的下唇，强迫自己下意识的求饶堵在肚子里。

他觉得总不能在这时候向欲望和幻觉认输，总得先再揍这个小鬼几轮——如果可以，他当然会毫不犹豫地行使自己的权利。

利威尔不受控制地收紧后穴，把整根破入肚皮的阴茎吸得紧紧的。圆润的龟头抵在他身体里不知道哪处，又痛又麻，毫无爽感可言。他不禁觉得之前的性爱像一堂堂失败的课程，始终无法让它的受教人在零分上有质的飞跃。他向上弓起身子，承受蛮横无理的交合。响亮的拍打声与水声给这场荒唐的表演配乐，艾伦时不时在他耳边说了些下三滥的调戏与侮辱，而利威尔他自己的台词——可笑至极，他想，竟然是他不经意溜出口的呻吟和喘息。

是了，就像这匹发疯的野狼说的一样，他实在太适合在暴力中绽放自我了。他的身体早已习惯了这个后辈肆意玩弄捣鼓，就连回应那些肮脏下流的语句，都不必经过大脑，而是脱口而出。

“艾、艾唔……”

艾伦探头把利威尔的声音堵在嘴里，他不知道也不想听对方想要告诉、谩骂、教育或是责怪他什么。那是恐惧在作祟，害怕听见什么诀别和令人绝望的字眼。利威尔先生只用叫床就够了，他想，只要在我身下被情欲蒸腾得头昏脑胀就可以了。艾伦吮住他的舌头，模仿自己下身抽插顶弄的动作肏着他的嘴巴，唾液交缠发出的咕啾声来得比他后穴吞吃的声音还要更加让人血脉膨胀。他的嘴中还残留着精液的腥膻味，但在艾伦的味蕾下，却比任何糖果都要甜美可口。

“……利威尔先生，”艾伦抽送着自己的硬物，柱身铺平他体内的所有褶皱，肉柱胀大至撑满整条穴道，“前辈，好甜……”他在他耳边呼出暧昧而灼热的气息，身下的动作愈发变快，无数水流撞进利威尔的体内，又和体液一起被阴茎带出，撞击打出的白色粘稠泡沫从通红的肉环边擦肩而过，最终融进水里；循环往复，他不知道自己被换了几次“水”，“也难怪他们总想试着去舔您的足尖……嗯？您不知道吗？是乐队的粉丝啊。”艾伦半阖眼，看似悠然自得地摩擦穴肉。

“你——”

“——放心喔，我没有在普通人身上耗费太多时间与精力的，”他顿了一下，重重向前一顶，“心思。利威尔前辈，”艾伦一把握住男人的阴茎，似是不耐烦地搓揉着，“我只想你。”

“一次也好，想要在舞台上，在所有观众面前进入您，”他的余光瞥向仍在闪着红点的录音机，“该是何等的骄傲与荣幸，无论何时何地，都只属于我一个人的、只能被我所触碰的身体。”艾伦的气息不太稳，他感到因失血而带来的眩晕，感到过度兴奋而无法正常呼吸。他向下压去，性器刺入狭窄之地，利威尔的体内甚至湿润到可以融进他的皮肉。

艾伦深吸了一口气，他加快手中撸动对方欲望的速度：“那样会让您感到兴奋吗？只穿着紧紧包裹住双腿的黑色高跟长筒靴，跪在地上，被我从身后托住脑袋，被迫向后仰而露出脖颈；您的双手被镣铐固定在身后，链条在宽广的舞台上蛇行逃窜；配乐无所谓，什么乐器都不及您身体里溜出的水声，黏腻而又淫荡，令人脸红心跳，令人血脉膨胀；利威尔先生，在话筒边喊我的名字吧，就那样做吧，从您断断续续的呻吟和喘息里，挑出最好听的气音，我想听您用那样的语调来喊我的……”艾伦哽咽住，瞪大眼睛倒吸一口气，他身体一震，感到自己被猛地夹紧，火烫的肉穴像是一张嘴似的吸附自己的阴茎，而所有幻想在此刻戛然而止。

他低头，手指滑到对方颤动的囊袋上，做出剪刀状，轻重不一地挤压着。他的手上全是另一个人的体液，流淌在指间黏黏糊糊的——他不讨厌这样的触感，但浴池中的水却在他来得及好好回味之前带走了它们。艾伦放缓了下身的动作，他托住利威尔的后背，轻轻向边上推了推。他拉住银色的塞子，无力地向上一扯，下水道口露出一条纸片那么薄的缝隙，有些像男人眯起的眼，似在嘲笑他的无能和低俗。艾伦倏地向后退去，身下被溅起的水花竟然化作海中巨浪朝他迎面击去，鼻腔、口腔、眼睛、耳朵，他感到冰冷的水充斥了全身，变成一条结冰的蛇在血液中寸步难行。

他的剧本在这里就被画上句号了。

原本几近将肉体烧毁的欲火被一卷海浪冲得只剩躯壳与硝烟，艾伦在逐渐平复下的心跳声里感到之前被忽略的疼痛，从身体的每一个部位集聚向大脑。腿骨上的裂口在方才的剧烈动作中重新裂开，池水里不知名的药物正在撕咬鲜嫩的血肉。他不安地低下头，从晃荡的水面上，仿佛见着了走马灯。

硝烟、废墟、红色的河、黑色的尘土、熟悉的面孔，以及尸横遍野。

“……！”

“……艾伦！”

艾伦从不断放大的耳鸣与幻觉中惊醒过来，他跌坐在浴池里，利威尔的腿在他身侧打颤。他有些呆愣地看向前方，吊兰打下的阴影让他看不太清对方的神情，但脸部上的痕迹却能清晰地映入他的视网膜里。青年向后动了动，不料被手上的疼痛逼出一声惊呼，池底的针筒碎片不知何时刺进了他掌心，玻璃片的折面堪堪反射室内昏暗不已的光线。

他开始大口喘息，好像再多的氧气都没法装进肺部，每一口都只差一小点，每一小点都没法填满上一次的不足。

“利、利威尔先生……”他头昏脑胀，视线过于模糊，无数又黑又密的躁点爬上他的显示屏。艾伦身子前倾，他伸出不稳的手够向男人的脸，却在能触及皮肤的一瞬间僵硬地停住。拇指在男人的鼻翼下轻微颤动，温热的呼吸贴上他皮肤。艾伦吞咽着，他听见自己牙齿相互的打颤声，听见自己喉咙中不正常的咕噜声，听见细小的水流打着圈愉快地钻进下水道。

纸。

纸、纸、纸……

“……纸——”

“——艾伦！”男人咬牙切齿地喊住想要站起的人，早先的不适已经消散干净，剩下只有残留在体内轻微的疼痛，他寻回力气，轻而易举地挣脱手腕上的束缚。利威尔用手背擦去鼻翼下仍然温热的血迹——没有他想的那样严重，事实上光是能恢复意识这一点就足以让他惊讶。是没有完全打入身体的缘故吗？还是这小鬼终于也陷入断货的境地了？对了，他好像……

利威尔侧目，瞥见安稳躺在地上的盐水药剂瓶。

“你这个小鬼……”他收回视线，在向对方靠近之前挑开了脚踝上的领带，“脑袋终于被撞坏了吗？”他伸手掐住艾伦的脖颈，欺身跪在他身上。利威尔张开五指托住他下巴，低头望进深不见底的金色湖泊。“大约是这个东西吧，”他在浴池里捞了捞，把一个白色的塑料瓶拿到他面前，“过期了啊。除了你，这里也没有别人会用这东西。刚才拿东西的时候掉出来的吧，”利威尔皱眉，手掌转而抚上人额头，不出意料感受到了过高的温度，“白色的、小颗的，不小心呛进了一些……艾伦，你的伤口感染了。”

疯子。

从什么时候开始，他那抑制不住的本性终于又重新暴露在他的面前。冲动、敌意、凶煞，令人可怖，而在幼狼在整段成长的过程中，似是故意将这一切有所隐瞒，等到合适的、特定的期限，再让它们重新喷薄而出。

那么，那种讨人厌的控制欲是——

——利威尔用拇指抹去艾伦颧骨上的污渍，他皱眉，为这张被刮花的脸而感到不悦。

“是吗……”他喃喃道，若有所思地将自己记忆中的幼崽与面前的容颜对比，他摸过眉骨，抵上眼角；在鼻梁上停顿，又在嘴唇上流连忘返，“这样啊。是因为我吗。”

这可真是叫人，不容小觑。

“可惜脑袋跟不上身体的生长速度，艾伦，你还是跟以前一样愚蠢得让我想要尽情嘲笑。”利威尔面无表情地松开他脖子上的手，他向外分开自己跪在青年身侧的两腿，就着刚才乱七八糟的体液润滑，一把握住对方疲软的性器。

利威尔踢开方才拔出一小半的塞子，污浊的水瞬间在小口周围打着圈圈，他瞥见弹起的淡褐色小气泡，厌恶地扭头用责怪的神情望向年幼者。

真脏。

他搓揉温热的阴茎，指肚在皮肉上推按揉捏，圆滑的指甲时而不小心刮到凸起的青筋，这让他身下僵硬的躯体猛地一颤。利威尔抬起腰，让埋在臀肉中的穴口裸露到空气中，他向后贴上勃发的肉柱，在异物接触自己的同时摇晃下体。

“艾伦，抬起头。”

熟悉的声音不由分说地炸裂在他的耳廓中，同记忆中的一模一样，他语气里强烈到让人呼吸困难心跳加速的强硬像是一管冰水，刺入血管。

艾伦倏地抬起头，金棕色的瞳孔在接触利威尔的脸的同时瞬间收缩。

“利威尔先生……我——”

“——胆小鬼。”男人呼出一口气，扶着硬挺的肉刃向下坐去。不出意外地，他收获到对方脸上精彩的表情。“哈，我也是被你骗得晕头转向，不过是一个平凡普通的胆小鬼，还当是什么不管不顾的野兽。我说你……！”他的腿一软，圆润的龟头乘着体液直顶体内的敏感处，粗长的肉柱尽数挤进穴道，身下的臀肉压在了对方的囊袋上。细密的酥麻感顺着脊椎骨极速向大脑传去，爽得让人几近灵魂出窍。利威尔掐住艾伦的肩膀，脑袋冲着他前胸低下。

“利、利威尔先生！”艾伦伸手想去扶住他的身子，却先一步被男人迅速抬起的脸上的表情威慑住。他的手停留在半空，不知进退。

最后一屡水流像极了一条回洞的小蛇，它歪曲着身子滑进深不见底的黑暗中。

“我说你……到底在急什么？”

“什么？”

“明明是个乳臭未干的小鬼，却总想要在年长了近十五岁的男人面前耍酷，哈……你该不会，是想要把我当成父亲的角色吧？”他夹紧体内的阴茎，一边稳定自己的气息，一边上下缓慢晃动腰肢，粘腻的声音少了水的遮掩而变得愈发让人脸红心跳，“逊毙了，耶格尔。怎么，这么害怕吗？害怕到不敢把自己的想法说出口、却想用暴力的言行举止打掩护？”利威尔弯起眉眼，他的脸上早没了先前的不安与弱势，仿佛十几分钟以前的场面全是自己安排好并且能够料到的。

剧本需要一个剧作家，而艾伦他并非是掌控纸与笔的那个人。他被藏匿于暗中的野猫欺骗了，只顾用没有墨水的笔执着地伏案奋笔疾书、将自己的欲望与迫切写进镂空的本子，却丝毫没有发觉黑暗里的诡计同异常。

那浑身漆黑的野兽，给自己饲养地幼犬画地为牢。

利威尔吻上艾伦的脖颈，张嘴含住滚动的喉结，粗糙的舌苔在汗湿的皮肤上叠加一道又一道的唾液痕迹，他像只梳理毛发的猫，又像是对猎物垂涎的豹。男人平整圆润的指甲搔上对方夹紧的蝴蝶骨，陷入脊椎上铺盖的肉体中；他摩挲着结痂的伤口，舔咬新长出的皮肉。他走在一串串的吻痕前，含住发烫而柔软的耳垂。

“这才是你渴望的，这才是你所日思夜想的。艾伦，把你身上那层可笑的幼稚撕掉吧，把那酸臭刺鼻的嫉妒，丢进下水道，”利威尔牵住青年伤痕累累的手，他一边忙于收缩后穴取悦仍在胀大的阴茎，一边耐心地摊开对方的手掌，生茧的指肚描摹交织在一起的掌纹，“这样的声音，能让你满意吗？阴茎捣鼓糜烂的肉体、颤动收紧的肉环、喘气、呻吟、水声、拍打声、你的名字。你这该死的、愚蠢的死脑筋，你满意吗？”利威尔握住艾伦的手腕，让温热黏腻的手掌贴上自己的后腰，与此同时缓缓抬高臀部，让内壁恋恋不舍地吸附着肉柱拉成半透的粉色，他留着龟头在穴口轻轻磨蹭，而后扭过身子在狭窄的空间里转了半圈。他闷哼一声，险些在旋转带起的过电感中缴枪。

现在，那双手覆在了他的小腹前。

利威尔倏地按上它们，让掌心与自己的距离瞬间为零。

“你就……好好感受吧……”他扭过头，用鼻尖蹭上对方的，与年轻的生命交换温热的气息，“成年人的坦率——”

幼犬落进了火烫的深渊，溅起的星火灼烧凹凸不平四处坑洼的山壁。他回过神来，下意识地想从岩浆里跃出，却发觉身下的橙黄逐渐向着湖蓝色奔跑而去。他跌在池塘里，头顶的景色像是翻过的幕布似的，染上了夜色。

艾伦瞪大着眼，看向眼前那段泛红的后颈。他感到对方身体的颤动，感到肉体的筋挛，以及掌下意料之外的凸起。“利威尔先生……”他呆愣且着魔地按压覆盖着肌肉的腹部，平坦的弧度正不自然地被异物破坏。艾伦合拢双腿，将筋挛的人揉进怀中。  
他应该是疼的。

那好看的眉骨被无色的汗液轻轻包裹住，额头暴起的青筋掩盖在湿漉漉的刘海下。像是磁带的卡壳，绵长又沙哑的呻吟在数秒后才从似是生锈的喉咙中飘出。什么成年人的坦诚，什么欲盖弥彰的弱态，即便把纸笔抢了回去，这同样也是只有两个人才能够完成的剧作。

“嗒——！”

塑料薄膜终于停止在齿轮上继续磨蹭，蚊音与嘈杂声在播放键弹起的那一刻便随之消散而去了，纯黑色长方体上的红点如同窗外西方落到地平线之下的太阳，渐渐隐去光芒。

白色铁桌上的手机突然开始急躁地震动，艾伦侧身将它够到手中——

“——是韩吉小姐。”

“嗯……”利威尔半阖着眼，慵懒得像只午休的猫，他用脚玩弄着浴池底的那卷绷带，手则仍然握住艾伦放在自己肚子上的右手。太阳完全落山后，气温降得就有些急遽，他想指使身后的人去把窗户拉上，却因为狂风暴雨般的性事早已将他蹂躏得不想多说一个字。好在艾伦的体温正在逐渐回升，而在他们被完全冻僵之前，免费的事后服务热线也已经接通。

利威尔小幅度摇动着脚趾，心情愉悦地说道：“接吧。”

-End？-

FT：不知道为什么写成了这样，糟糕了，可能还有后续……


End file.
